Guerreiro do Mar
by Red Dragon Emperor V2
Summary: Um evento pode alterar toda a história isso é fato. Como esse universo será alterado com o Percy Jackson com poderes novos? Crossover com diversas categorias.
1. O Mar e A Loba

Capítulo 1: O Mar e A Loba

Olhe, eu não queria ser um meio-sangue. Bem melhor dizendo eu não gostaria de ter tanto fardo em meus ombros.

Se você está lendo isto porque acha que pode ser um, meu conselho é o seguinte: feche esta página da internet agora mesmo. Acredite em qualquer mentira que sua mãe ou seu pai lhe contou sobre seu nascimento, e tente levar uma vida normal.

Ser meio-sangue é perigoso. É assustador. Na maioria das vezes, acaba com a gente de um jeito penoso e detestável.

Se você é uma criança normal, que está lendo isto porque acha que é ficção, ótimo. Continue lendo. Eu o invejo por ser capaz de acreditar que nada disso aconteceu.

Mas, se você se reconhecer nestas palavras – se sentir alguma coisa emocionante lá dentro -, pare de ler imediatamente. Você pode ser um de nós. E, uma vez que fica sabendo disso, é apenas uma questão de tempo antes que eles também sintam isso, e venham atrás de você.

Não diga que eu não avisei.

Meu nome é Percy Jackson.

Tenho doze anos de idade. Até alguns meses atrás, era aluno de um internato, na Academia Yancy, uma escola particular para crianças problemáticas no norte do estado de Nova York.

Se eu sou uma criança problemática?

Sim. Pode-se dizer isso.

Eu poderia partir de qualquer ponto da minha vida curta e infeliz para prová-lo, mas as coisas começaram a ir realmente mal no último mês de maio, quando nossa turma do sexto ano fez uma excursão a Manhattan – vinte e oito crianças alucinadas e dois professores em um ônibus escolar amarelo indo para o Metropolitan Museum of Art, a fim de observar velharias gregas e romanas.

Eu sei, parece tortura. A maior parte das excursões da Yancy era mesmo.

Mas o sr. Brunner, nosso professor de latim, estava guiando essa excursão, assim eu tinha esperanças.

O sr. Brunner era um sujeito de meia-idade em uma cadeira de rodas motorizada. Tinha o cabelo ralo, uma barba desalinhada e usava um casaco surrado de tweed que sempre cheirava a café. Talvez você não o achasse legal, mas ele contava histórias e piadas e nos deixava fazer brincadeiras em sala. Também tinha uma impressionante coleção de armaduras e armas romanas, portanto era o único professor cuja aula não me fazia dormir.

Ou pelo menos eu costumava dormir nas minhas outras aulas antes de conhecer a minha amiga Lisanna Strauss. Lisanna tinha cabelos brancos curtos, olhos azuis e era muito fofa. Ela sempre me ajudava e me incentivava a estudar mais.

Ela até me ajudou a lidar com a minha "cabeça quente" me ensinando um pouco de artes marciais. Certa vez quando estavamos nadando na piscina da escola ela comentou que eu parecia um peixe na água e sugeriu que eu entrasse na equipe de natação da Academia, eu decidi seguir o conselho dela. Mas voltando a excursão...

Eu esperava que desse tudo certo na excursão. Pelo menos tinha esperança de não me meter em encrenca dessa vez.

Cara, como eu estava errado.

Entenda: coisas ruins me acontecem em excursões escolares. Como na minha escola da quinta série, quando fomos para o campo de batalha de Saratoga, e eu tive aquele acidente com um canhão da Revolução Americana. Eu não estava apontando para o ônibus da escola, mas é claro que fui expulso do mesmo jeito.

E antes disso, na escola da quarta série, quando fizemos um passeio pelos bastidores do tanque dos tubarões do Mundo Marinho, e eu de, alguma forma, acionei a alavanca errada no passadiço e nossa turma tomou um banho inesperado. E antes disso... Bem, já dá para você ter uma idéia.

Ao longo de todo o caminho para a cidade agüentei Nancy Bobofit, aquela cleptomaníaca ruiva e sardenta, acertando a nuca do meu outro amigo, Grover, com pedaços de sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim com ketchup.

Grover era um alvo fácil. Ele era magrelo. Chorava quando ficava frustrado. Devia ter repetido de ano muitas vezes, porque era o único na sexta série que tinha espinhas e uma barba rala começando a nascer no queixo. E, ainda por cima, era aleijado. Tinha um atestado que o dispensava da Educação Física pelo resto da vida, porque tinha algum tipo de doença muscular nas pernas. Andava de um jeito engraçado, como se cada passo doesse, mas não se deixe enganar por isso. Você precisa vê-lo correr quando era dia de enchilada na cantina.

De qualquer modo, Nancy Bobofit estava jogando bolinhas de sanduíche que grudavam no cabelo castanho cacheado dele, e ela sabia que eu não podia revidar, porque já estava sendo observado, sob o risco de ser expulso. O diretor me ameaçara de morte com uma suspensão ―na escola‖ (ou seja, sem poder assistir às aulas, mas tendo de comparecer à escola e ficar trancado numa sala fazendo tarefas de casa) caso alguma coisa ruim, embaraçosa ou até moderadamente divertida acontecesse durante a excursão.

(Autor: A partir desse ponto a história vai para a terceira pessoa.)

Percy (irritado): Eu vou mata-la. (prestes a se levantar)

Grover (o impede): Você está em liberdade condicional esqueceu? Além disso eu gosto de manteiga de amendoim.

Lisanna (indignada): Eu também mas não no meu cabelo! (sorriso de lobo) E ao contrário do Percy eu não estou em liberdade condicional! (nesse momento o ônibus para) Ela que me aguarde. (Grover começa a suar frio e Percy começa a acha-la mais fofa do que já era)

(Red: Hum eu acho que eu consegui fazer o Percy tão cego quanto Natsu, Ash e Issei. Não que eu esteja reclamando.)

Algum tempo depois eles estavam acompanhando o resto da turma olhando para uma estátua enquanto o Sr. Brunner, explicava a história dela. Os alunos prestavam atenção... ou melhor dizendo Percy, Lisanna e Grover prestavam atenção enquanto os outros conversavam entre si.

Brunner: Algum de vocês poderia me dizer de quem é essa estátua? (Percy ergue a mão) Diga Sr. Jackson.

Percy: É Cronos o Titã do Tempo comendo os seus filhos. Ele fez isso pois recebeu uma profecia de que um dia ele seria destronado por um deles Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Héstia, Hades e Deméter. Réa a sua esposa o enganou dando-lhe uma pedra no lugar do bebê Zeus. Zeus deu a Cronos uma mistura de mostarda e vinho, o que o fez vomitar as outras cinco crianças, que, é claro, sendo deuses imortais, estavam vivendo e crescendo sem serem digeridas no estômago do titã. Os deuses derrotaram o pai deles, cortando-no em pedaços com sua própria foice e espalharam os restos no Tártaro, a parte mais escura do Submundo.

Nancy (bufando): Como se fôssemos usar isso na vida real. Como se fossem falar nas nossas entrevistas de emprego:

―Por favor explique por que Cronos comeu seus filhos.

Brunner: E por que, Sr. Jackson, isso importa na vida real?

Percy (pensativo): Bem se os Titãs existirem na vida real e um dia conseguirem escapar de suas prisões onde os deuses olimpianos os colocaram estaremos prontos. (Lisanna e Grover dão sinais discretos de positivo para ele)

Brunner (sorri): Boa resposta Sr. Jackson. Bem a classe está liberada para o almoço.

Depois disso os alunos foram almoçar. Percy e Grover notaram que Lisanna havia desaparecido e Nancy também estava longe de ser vista.

Grover: Nós deveriámos avisar aos professores?

Percy: Lisanna não vai matá-la. (Grover respira aliviado) Só traumatiza-la pro resto da vida. (o outro garoto cai pra trás)

Alguns minutos mais tarde Lisanna e Nancy reapareceram. Lisanna estava sorrindo como sempre mas Nancy era outra história. A menina estava tão pálida que parecia ter acabado de ver um monstro.

Grover: O que você fez com ela Lisanna?

Lisanna (sorri): Você quer mesmo saber Grover?

Grover: Pensando bem eu não sou tão curioso assim. (se afasta um pouco da albina)

Percy: Ás vezes eu acho que você é uma youkai raposa disfarçada.

Lisanna havia dito a Percy certa vez sobre os mitos de outros países como o japão. Para ser franco ela disse-lhe que sua mãe era de lá

Lisanna: Eu prefiro que você me compare a uma loba Percy-kun. (coloca os braços sobre o pescoço dele deixando-o corado)

Grover (do lado de um bebedouro): Vão arrumar um quarto! (os dois se viram estreitando os olhos para ele rosnando) Calma pessoal... (do nada água estoura da bica do bebedouro na cara dele) Ei!

Percy e Lisanna estavam perplexos com o que havia ocorrido. O estranho é que o primeiro queria que a água saísse do bebedouro e atingisse Grover na face, antes do evento ocorrer. Foi ele que fez aquilo?

Ele decidiu experimentar pedindo que a água parasse de acertar a cara de seu amigo e voltar ao normal, o que ela fez.

Lisanna (sussurra): Percy você é... (antes que ela pudesse continuar Brunner se aproximou deles)

Brunner: O que aconteceu com o Sr. Underwood? (olhando para Grover encharcado)

Grover: O bebedouro explodiu água em mim. Só isso.

Mais tarde:

Enquanto eles retornavam para a Academia Yancy no ônibus Percy não pode deixar de notar que Grover estava conversando algo, com o professor Brunner. Já Lisanna estava sentada ao lado dele pensativa.

Percy: Ei Lisanna... (ela olha para ele) O que você ia dizer antes de Brunner aparecer?

Lisanna: Eu conto quando chegarmos a escola. Se encontre comigo na sala desocupada ao lado da de música. (o moreno de cabelos negros acena)

Mais tarde já na academia:

Percy: O que você queria me dizer?

Lisanna: Nós somos amigos certo?

Percy: É claro que somos. Por quê?

Lisanna: Eu não sou humana.

Percy por um momento pensou que a albina estava fazendo uma pegadinha com ele mas automaticamente desconsiderou essa opção. Lisanna nunca brincaria assim.

Percy: O que você é então?

Lisanna: Uma youkai loba. (orelhas e cauda de lobo brancas surgem nela)

Percy: Você ficou mais fofa. (a albina cora e ele também quando percebe o que disse) Mas por quê está me contando isso?

Lisanna: Eu acho que você também não é humano ou pelo menos uma parte de você não é.

Percy: O que você acha que eu sou?

Lisanna: Bem você cheira como algo celestial ou divino. Somado ao fato que você me disse uma vez que podia ler grego tranquilamente, cheira ao mar e tem estatiscas físicas sobrehumans eu acho que você é um semideus. Provavelmente de um deus ou deusa que controla a água.

Percy: Bem a minha mãe é normal então eu acho que provavelmente meu pai é um deus. Você disse que eu cheiro a mar certo? (ela acena) Talvez eu seja filho de Triton que é o filho de Poseidon?

Lisanna: Não eu conheço um e ele não cheira tão forte quanto você. Você deve ser realmente um filho de Poseidon. Isso explica porque o Grover cheira a bode. (Percy a olha confuso) Ele deve ser um sátiro. Eles procuram os semideuses para levá-los a um acampamento onde eles são treinados para sobreviver, no mundo.

Percy: Isso significa que os monstros existem também?

Lisanna: Sim. Como você despertou os seus poderes vai ficar mais fácil para localizar você.

Percy: Entendo. E o professor Brunner ele cheira a quê?

Lisanna: A cavalo provavelmente deve ser um centauro.

Percy: O que um centauro estaria fazendo aqui?

Lisanna: Vai saber. Provavelmente só gosta de dar aula. A cadeira de rodas deve ter um encanto para esconder a parte de cavalo dele. O que você vai fazer agora?

Percy: Como assim?

Lisanna: Você pode ir e revelar ao Grover que descobriu que ele era um sátiro disfarçado e pedir para ele levá-lo, ao acampamento. Ou... (brincando com os dedos e sua cauda se mexe nervosamente)

Percy: Ou?

Lisanna: Você pode fingir que não sabe de nada e quando as aulas acabarem vir comigo para aonde moro. Lá vários seres mitológicos vivem em harmonia. Você seria treinado mas de um jeito melhor.

Percy: E a minha mãe? Eu ainda poderei vê-la?

Lisanna: Sim.

Percy: Então eu aceito a sua proposta Lisanna.

Lisanna (sorri): Ótimo. Tente não fazer nada de espetacular pelo resto do ano letivo. Vou avisar aos meus pais para prepararem acomodações para você. (esconde suas orelhas e cauda)

Percy: Ok.

Porém antes que eles pudessem sair da sala a Sra. Dodds a professora de matemática deles, que odiava Percy por algum motivo, surgiu ali. Ela sorriu maliciosamente para eles.

Sra. Dodds (olhando para Percy): Você pensou mesmo que poderia escapar de nós?

Percy: Se é sobre o trabalho do livro de Tom Sawyer eu juro que não peguei da internet.

Lisanna: Sério? Você acha mesmo que ela vai cair nessa mentira?

Percy: Não custava tentar.

Sra. Dodds (irritada por eles a ignorarem): Acabou o tempo.

Seus olhos começaram a brilhar como carvão de churrasco enquanto os dedos esticados e transformou-se em garras. A jaqueta derretido em grande, couro, bastão como asas. Ela não estava em qualquer lugar perto humana, ela era uma bruxa enrugada com asas de morcego e garras e uma boca cheia de dentes amarelos, e ela estava parecia pronto para cortar eles rindo o tempo todo.

Percy: Você tem alguma arma? (Lisanna saca um pergaminho e o abre fazendo uma Katana prateada sair dele para em seguida entrega-la a Percy) Obrigado.

Lisanna: Por nada.

Sra. Dodds atacou os dois diretamente mas Percy saltou para fora do caminho enquanto Lisanna acertou um chute em sua face, fazendo-a colidir com a parede. Percy ajeitou a lâmina em sua mão e sorriu antes de cortar o monstro surpreendido para baixo fazendo-a explodir em areia dourada.

Percy (sorri): Ainda bem que aquelas lições de artes marciais incluíram um pouco sobre como usar uma arma. (devolve a espada para Lisanna que a coloca no pergaminho de novo)

Lisanna: Acho melhor irmos ver a sua mãe e cairmos fora amanhã.

Percy: Por que?

Lisanna: Isso era uma Fúria.

Percy: Uma das servas de Hades? Esse dia tá cada vez melhor. (com sarcasmo)

No dia seguinte:

Percy e Lisanna escaparam discretamente da Academia Yancy. Lisanna disse que um de seus mestres iria dar um jeito de fazer todos "esquecerem", da existência deles por lá. Eles rapidamente pegaram um táxi que os levou a loja de doces da mãe de Percy para deixá-los ter alguns minutos para falar com ela a sós.

Desnecessário dizer a mulher ficou chocada ao descobrir que seu filho já sabia quem era o seu pai. Isso levou a mulher a contar como ela e Poseidon se conheceram. Depois disso ela disse que sentia orgulho dele... assim como pedir netos ao ver como seu filho olhava para Lisanna.

(Red: É eu não posso escrever uma fic que sempre vai haver uma mulher pedindo netos.)

Eles saíram de lá e começaram a caminhar pela rua tranquilamente.

Lisanna: Preparado para ir ao meu lar? (sorri)

Percy: É claro. (sorrindo também)

Local desconhecido:

As Parcas observavam aqueles eventos se desenrolando. As três então pegaram um fio verde mar e outro branco antes de enrolarem ele um no outro. Vamos ver como o mundo ficaria com um Percy Jackson companheiro de Lisanna Strauss.


	2. O Reino Secreto

Capítulo 2: O Reino Secreto

Percy estava admirado enquanto observava o local para onde Lisanna havia o levado. Ele podia observar pessoas com orelhas e cauda de gatos, cães, raposas, lobos e etc caminhando pela cidade. Haviam dragões, anjos e outras criaturas voando.

Haviam continentes flutuando no céu.

Lisanna: Lindo né?

Percy (acena): Maravilhoso.

Lisanna (sorri): Vou apresentar você aos meus pais e irmãos. (o moreno acena)

Depois de algum tempo eles chegaram num palácio fazendo Percy ficar de queixo caído. Na entrada dele havia um belo jardim e duas estátuas de lobos.

Percy (admirado): Você é uma princesa?

Lisanna (timidamente): Sou. Meus pais são o rei e a rainha dos youkais lobos.

Percy: Incrível.

Assim que eles entraram foram recebidos por uma visão que os fez corar. Uma jovem um pouco mais velha que Lisanna com cabelos brancos longos estava numa seção de amassos com um jovem de cabelos loiros espetados, quase indo para as "preliminares". Lisanna fingiu tossir fazendo-os parar e olharem para eles sem qualquer vergonha.

(Red: Esses dois me lembram alguém.)

Lisanna (corada): Como vão Mira-nee e Laxus-san?

Mirajane: Estamos ótimos imouto-chan.

Laxus: Quem é esse? (olhando para Percy)

Lisanna: Esse é o meu amigo Perseu Jackson um filho de Poseidon. Ele prefere ser chamado de Percy.

Percy: Prazer em conhecê-los.

Mirajane: Prazer. Eu sou Mirajane Strauss princesa dos youkais lobos.

Laxus: Prazer. Sou Laxus Dreyar princípe dos Dragões de Relâmpago.

Mirajane: Creio que você descobriu que era semideus recentemente?

Percy: Graças a Lisanna. (a albina mais nova cora)

Lisanna: Onde está o Elff-nii? (tentando mudar de assunto)

Mirajane: Saiu com a Evergreen. (sorrindo) Mas agora vamos apresentar o seu namorado aos nossos pais.

Lisanna e Percy (ao mesmo tempo): Ele / Ela não é meu / minha namorado / namorada! (os dois coram quando percebem que falaram isso ao mesmo tempo)

Laxus: Pelo menos não por enquanto. (divertido)

Nesse momento dois adultos de ambos os sexos com orelhas e caudas de lobo branco a mostra surgiram.

Homem: Você voltou filha.

Mulher: Mas o período escolar ainda não acabou.

Lisanna: É que eu fiz amizade com um semideus que precisa de treinamento. (aponta para Percy e faz a apresentação novamente) Esses sãos meus pais Marcus e Selene Strauss.

Marcus: Você é um filho de Poseidon? (antes que Percy responda ele fareja o ar) Sim você é. Edward tem o mesmo cheiro que você.

Percy: Com todo o respeito mas quem é Edward?

Selene: Um de seus meio irmãos que vivem por aqui. O nome completo é Edward Newgate e tem setenta e dois anos.

Marcus: Percy-san você veio obter treinamento por aqui certo?

Percy: Bem foi o que Lisanna ofereceu.

Marcus: Eu vejo. Pois bem... (sorriso de lobo que faz Percy suar) Se prepare para o inferno.

Um mês mais tarde:

Percy (gemendo): Lisanna-chan (ela cora) O seu pai me odeia?

Lisanna: Na verdade eu acho que ele gosta de você. (Percy a olha incrédulo) Percy-kun (é a vez dele corar) ele nunca ajudou ninguém assim antes.

Durante o mês que passou Marcus ensinou a Percy várias formas de combate: corpo a corpo, esgrima, armas de fogo e etc. Ele ainda ensinou a Percy sobre o Haki. Haki é separado em três categorias, ou "cores" (色 shoku): Kenbunshoku Haki, que concede aos usuários um sexto sentido do mundo em torno deles e habilidades premonitórias limitadas.

Busoshoku Haki, que permite que o usuário use o seu espírito como armadura para se defender contra ataques ou para fazer seus próprios ataques mais potentes. E o Haoshoku Haki, um tipo raro de Haki apenas um em um milhão pode usar que concede ao usuário a capacidade de dominar a vontade dos outros. A maioria das pessoas que podem usar Haki tendem a ter um tipo que eles são melhores em e como um foco resultado nesse tipo.

No entanto, uma pessoa pode melhorar suas habilidades com todos os tipos de Haki, apenas requer mais trabalho. Além disso, pelo menos dois tipos de Haki também podem ser usados simultaneamente. Para usar os poderes que ele herdou de Poseidon seu irmão Edward Newgate foi chamado.

Edward era um cara interessante na opnião de Percy. Edward Newgate, mais conhecido como Shirohige (Barba Branca), era o capitão dos Piratas do Barba Branca e era também conhecido como "O Semideus Mais Forte do Mundo". O verdadeiro tesouro para ele é a família, considerando todos os membros de sua tripulação como seus filhos.

Edward havia se especializado em criar tsunamis e terremotos. Newgate tinha um tamanho extremamente grande comparando-se um ser humano normal. Ao contrário de outros seres humanos de grande porte, no entanto quando ele era jovem parecia ser um humano de tamanho normal.

Ele tinha um rosto comprido, lavrado por causa da idade avançada com muitas rugas ao redor dos olhos, e muitas cicatrizes ao longo do peito, e muito musculoso. Ele usava um lenço preto em volta da cabeça e adornada-se com um casaco de capitão branco, que eram prendidos nos seus ombros largos. Ele sempre foi visto com o peito nu, usava calças largas enfiadas dentro de suas grandes botas pretas e uma faixa pirata escura em torno de sua cintura.

Percy acabou conhecendo o irmão mais velho de Lisanna também, Elffman Strauss. Sempre que alguém fizesse algo espetacular Elffman gritaria:

"Ele é muito homem!"

Independentemente do sexo da referida pessoa. Percy ainda tinha pena dele quando o viu sendo arrastado por uma ruiva de cabelos longos usando armadura. A dita ruiva se chamava Erza Scarlet mas isso é outra história.

Percy também conheceu alguns dos amigos de Lisanna. Entre eles os princípes dos dragões de fogo Zeref Dragneel e Natsu Dragneel, as princesas dos dragões do céu Wendy Marvell e Chelia Marvell, um dos princípes dos saiyajins (a espécie mais poderosa dos youkais macacos) Ash Ketchum e alguns outros. Nesse momento Percy estava gemendo de dor depois de uma sessão de treinamento com Edward.

Percy: Se ele gosta de mim eu detestaria ser uma pessoa que ele não gosta ou odeia.

(Red: Estou com o Percy nessa.)

Lisanna (ri): Não seja um reclamão. (os dois estão fazendo um piquenique sozinhos) Você sabia que Adolf Hitler era um filho de Zeus? (Percy para de comer seu sanduíche esbasbacado)

Percy: Sério? (pensativo) Bem isso explica porque as pessoas de sangue "ariano" tinham de ter cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

(Red: Eu acho meio injusto que as pessoas sempre coloquem Hitler como um filho de Hades. Na minha opinião faz mais sentido ele ser filho de Zeus.)

Lisanna: Napoleão Bonaparte também era.

Percy: Iguaiszinhos ao pai não é mesmo?

Lisanna: O único filho de Zeus que foi decente foi o seu xará o Perseu original. O primeiro presidente dos Estados Unidos, Abraham Lincoln, era um filho de Hades. Cristovão Colombo, Américo Vespúcio e Pedro Álvares Cabral? Todos são os seus meio irmãos. (Percy sorriu divertido)

Percy: Mas creio eu que não foram apenas os semideuses gregos que desempenharam grandes papéis, na história da humanidade. Houve outros também certo?

Lisanna: Neil Armstrong, o primeiro homem a pisar na lua, era um meio dragão estelar.

E o tempo foi passando enquanto Percy esteve no Reino Mitológico. Dois meses depois Marcus levou Percy para conhecer os governadores do reino. Ophis a Deusa Dragão do Infinito e Ddraig o Imperador Dragão Vermelho.

Ophis: Olá Perseu Jackson. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

Percy (respeitosamente): Prazer em conhecê-los Ophis-sama e Ddraig-sama.

Ddraig: Não precisa usar "sama". Eu acredito que você está curioso para saber por que foi chamado aqui, não é mesmo? (o moreno acena) O caso é que os Deuses Olimpianos receberam uma profecias a algumas décadas.

Ophis: Iremos dizer ela a você. Ouça a com atenção: "Um meio-sangue, filho dos deuses antigos,

Chegará aos vinte, apesar de empecilhos.

Em um sono sem fim o mundo estará,

E a alma do herói a lâmina maldita ceifará

Uma escolha seus dias vai encerrar

O Olimpo preservar ou arrasar"

Percy: Creio que esse meio sangue se refere a mim ou a outro filho ou filha de Zeus ou Hades certo?

Ddraig: Exato. Você percebe que possui o destino do Olimpo na mão certo? (Percy acena) Por isso vários Olimpianos querem a sua cabeça.

Percy: Especialmente os meus "queridos" tios.

Ophis: Em defesa de Hades o seu pai e Zeus o forçaram num juramento para não ter mais semideuses.

Percy: E os ditos cujos não conseguiram manter as "mangueiras" fechadas certo? Com todo o respeito.

Ophis (divertida): Não estou ofendida. Mas sim. Ambos o seu pai e Zeus não cumpriram o juramento. Você tem dois primos.


End file.
